madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojack
Kojack is the contestant ranked 11th on DeathWatch and the tenth boss of MadWorld. Appearance He bears a heavy resemblance to Jack Cayman, except he has a goatee, longer hair that is tied into a ponytail, and a missing left eye covered by an eyepatch. He also has a different sense of fashion from Jack, as he wears a light colored t-shirt, has a pair of four dog-tags as a necklace, long fingerless gloves, wears spiked armor over his thighs, and long boots with plates of armor over them. He also has a different personal insignia, which is a star in a transparent circle, with five smaller solid circles surrounding the stars. Background Little is known about Kojack, but he probably is a relatively new contestant on DeathWatch. This is supported by that fact that Kreese Kreely never mentions anything about having fought Kojack before, as he did with lots of the other bosses encountered by Jack. Instead, Kreese promotes the claim of Kojack never getting off his motorcycle as his signature feature, which would be unnecessary for a well-known contestant. Still, Kojack holds a very high rank in DeathWatch, especially for a newcomer. Despite the claims that he never gets of his bike, he does so in the multiplayer mode of MadWorld. Appearance Kojack's general appearance bears close resemblance to Jack's, making Kojack kind of a copy of Jack. They both are the same size and have a cybernetic right arm with a retractable chainsaw. They also ride the same type of motorcycle and have it decorated it with their respective emblem, which they also have printed on their backs. Regarding their clothing however, there are differences. Kojack wears a rugged, white t-shirt that fits tightly around his upper body. He also wears shin guards and spiked thigh guards that are strapped around his legs. He wears a bunch of dog tags around his neck and an eye patch bearing his emblem over his right eye. He also has long hair that is tied to a ponytail at the back of his head. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games He is the first boss of the Area 66 region of Jefferson Island. Jack will face him at the access hangar to the secret facility of Area 66, which is the second of the game's two motorcycle levels. Apart from his role as a boss in singleplayer mode of MadWorld, Kojack acts as the second player in the game's multiplayer mode. There he participates in the Bloodbath Challenges alongside Jack, competing with him for the most points. Strategy Kojack and Jack both ride their motorcycles during the boss fight, making it a small version of a demolition derby. Hence Kojack will circle around the arena, trying to ram Jack with his motorcycle. For being this late in the game, Kojack is considered as quite an easy boss. Every attack of Kojack bears the risk for him also receiving damage, if he rams the front of Jack's motorcycle. Jack can damage Kojack simply by ramming him with the front of his motorcycle, or by either performing an 180° turn or a 360° spin. If Jack tries to perform a 360° spin while he and Kojack are about to collide head on, a Power Struggle is initiated. Power Struggle Jack and Kojack will graze their motorcycles while passing past each other before performing a 180° turn to face each other again. After a short pause, they will speed towards each other by causing their bikes to jump. When they are about to collide, Kojack tries to tackle Jack. If Kojack is successful, Jack will be lifted of his bike, that falls to the ground. Jack will land back first on his bike as both tumble a little, until Jack sits firmly on his bike's seat again, costing him about two fifth of his total health. If Jack wins the Power Struggle, he will slice Kojack's chest with his chainsaw, causing him to lose about a quarter of his total health. Kojack and his bike will then tumble similar to Jack, before Kojack gets back into his bike's seat. Death Once Kojack's health is depleted, Jack and Kojack will charge at each other. This time, they collide and their bikes grind each other. Jack then accelerates, using Kojack's bike as a ramp to jump into the air with his bike. Up there, he turns around and throws his bike down onto Kojack, whose bike explodes, killing him. Commentator Quotes Intro * Howard: "Looks like Jack is going to face Kojack in this round." * Kreese: "I love Kojack! That dude never, and I mean NEVER gets off his bike. I love it." * Howard: "Why do you love that?" * Kreese: "Okay, honestly I could give a fuck that he never gets off his bike. In fact, I think it's stupid, but Kojack paid me to say it. Said he wants someone to promote 'not getting off his bike' as his 'thing'." * Howard: "That's funny, because he paid me to ask why you love him so much." * Kreese: "Er... Fucker!" Initiating a Power Struggle * Howard: "Nothing like watching two grown men wrestle - flesh pressed in combat with only their throbbing muscles to save them." * Kreese: "My god, even men in the closet think you're a homo." * Kreese: "If Kojack wins, you gotta give me five hundred dollars. If Jack wins, you only have to give me two-fifty." * Howard: "You'e on! ... Wait a minute..." * Howard: "This should be a great struggle." * Kreese: "Come on Kojack! Treat him like a fifty cent whore!" * Howard: "Don't you mean a two dollar whore?" * Kreese: "Hey, times are tough." * Howard: "Bailout!" After Jack wins the Power Struggle * Howard: "Excellent Power Struggle by Jack." * Kreese: "He totally cheated." * Howard: "Why do you say that?" * Kreese: "Because I'm a sore loser." * Kreese: "Kojack was robbed!" * Howard: "It looked like Jack played fair." * Kreese: "No I mean Kojack was robbed! One of the alien fuckers went through his wallet while he was in the power struggle!" After Jack loses the Power Struggle * Kreese: "Don't worry Jack, lots of guys lose the Power Struggle." * Howard: "Like who?" * Kreese: "All those dead guys. They seem to be doing okay." After a motorcycle collision * Howard: "Jack is ramming himself against Kojack." * Kreese: "So basically, Jack is ramming himself against himself. We are watching the most violent masturbation ever." * Howard: "He he... This is nothing..." * Howard: "This metal on metal action is kinda hot!" * Kreese: "If you get a fuckin' boner, I'm outta here." * Howard: "Sproing!" * Howard: "Great shot by Jack!" * Kreese: "Maybe that's what Kojack wants you to think. Maybe it's all part of his plan." * Howard: "What plan?" * Kreese: "I don't know. I'm still tryin' to figure that out. I'm sure it's awesome, though." * Kreese: "Come on Kojack! You gonna take that?" * Howard: "Sounds like somebody's pulling for Kojack." * Kreese: "Hell yeah. Kojack is just evil Jack, and evil makes everything better." Death of Kojack * Kreese: "NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" * Howard: "I know you were pulling for Kojack, but you're taking this pretty hard." * Kreese: "Fuck Kojack! He told me that if he beat Jack I can have his bike. I figured if Jack beat him I could take his bike anyway. I couldn't lose! NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" * Kreese: "I'm sill holding out hope for Kojack." * Howard: "Most people don't come back from being cut in half." * Kreese: "I wasn't worried about that, Kojack is tough. I'm more worried about how he was gonna handle the damage to his bike." * Howard: "You have an amazing denial system." * Kreese: "Maybe he can ride his bike as a unicycle. Yeah, that's it! Aww, Jack's up shit creek now!" When Jack Dies * Howard: "Looks like a tough loss for Jack!" * Kreese: "Losses don't get much tougher than dyin'." * Howard: "And Jack was so close to victory!!!" * Kreese: "What kind of fucked up world are you livin' in?! Jack got taken to school!" * Kreese: "Kojack fucked Jack up!" * Howard: "Since when did you start liking Kojack?" * Kreese: "I don't like Kojack I just like being the devil's advocate!" Trivia *Kojack is the only boss of MadWorld that still moves around after his health is depleted. *When he taunts in multiplayer mode, he uses the same lines as Jack Cayman does in Steven Blum's voice instead of the same lines just repeated by Robin Atkin Downes. *Kojack speaks with a South African accent. *Kojack apparently possesses his own wallet, according to commentary from Kreese when Jack wins a Power Struggle. *Kojack bears a coincidental resemblance to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid V (which was released far after MadWorld was), due to them both having an eyepatch over their left eye, slicked back hair styled into a ponytail, and a bionic arm. *Kreese Kreely shows great favoritism toward Kojack during the boss battle, stating that he is like Jack, but evil which makes everything better. Even after Jack kills him, Kreese continues to think about how Kojack could still turn the tables. ** Despite being called an evil version of Jack, Kojack is not seen doing anything particularly immoral, aside from competing in the DeathWatch Games. * His possession of a goatee and status as a evil counterpart to the original Jack might be a reference to the Mirror Universe version of Spock from Star Trek. This potential reference isn't unlikely, considering the Sci-Fi theme of Area 66. * He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, (although his name is written as "Downs" in the credits) who also provides the voice of the generic character "Operator A". * He shares his boss theme with Yokozuna and Martin. Gallery Kojack_back.png|Kojack entering the arena Kojack_PowerStruggle1.png|Initiating a Power Struggle with Kojack Kojack_PowerStruggle2.png|Jack and Kojack are about to attack during the Power Struggle. Kojack_PowerStruggle3.png|Kojack lost the Power Struggle. Kojack_defeated1.png|The final collision before Kojack's demise References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Area 66